Emerald Love
by MerlynPrime
Summary: They say love is a powerful weapon. Is it powerful to save the Dark Lord? Watch as he builds his legacy through the greatest witch of the age. Lily Evans, his daughter. This is going to be a father/daughter incest story. Sorry if that bothers you guys. Not much of Harry Potter.


**Emerald Love**

 **Author Notes:** I have been inspired by other works like this. **Pieces of a Dream**. **The Serpents Child**. Both were well written and very good. This is my own take. Not as graphic as The Dark Heir. It will mostly be focusing on Voldemort and Lily.

 **Chapter 01: The Affair**

Rose Evans walk down the streets of London trying not to let her tears fall.

Her marriage was on the verge of collapse. She married Daniel Walter Evans because her mother chose him. She did not love him. He was handsome, came from an upper middle-class family so money was never a problem.

Yet they had nothing in common. They had a five-year-old daughter, Petunia. She was born from duty, not love.

She had to get out of the house. So she lied claiming she would be on a business trip for a couple of weeks.

She did work, even though she didn't need to. Mostly to avoid her husband. She came to London to get away and clear her head.

She bumps into someone.

"Sorry," she mutters.

"Are you in distress?" the voice said.

Rose ears perk up. Something about the voice sounds so intoxicating. She turns to the speaker. It was a man in a suit. A bit strange suit but he was tall, has black hair and dark brown eyes. He was also older and handsome. She had a thing for older men since she discovered boys.

"Sorry, it's just…" Rose began.

"Bad marriage," he said simply.

"How…" said Rose as she looks at him.

He grabs her left hand and holds it up.

"I can see." He said simply.

With him holding her hand she felt butterflies in her stomach. She hasn't felt this way since her crush on her high school teacher.

"It's… difficult," said Rose.

"Tell me, I'm in no hurry." He said with a charming smile.

She should have left. She should have walked away. She should have turned him down. Instead, despite knowing what she was doing was dangerous. Took his hand and led him back to her hotel.

Once in her room, she explains her loveless marriage. How her husband spoils their only daughter while he just smokes and drinks away.

Before she knew it, she was removing her clothes. He was kissing her.

She grabs his pants and pulls them down.

She was met with the biggest cock she's ever seen in person.

Before she could stop herself, she starts sucking his cock. She bobs her head up and down trying to take as much as she could.

He was far bigger than her husband's. Her husbands is only five inches at best. Her new partner was over twelve and he was thick.

She did this for ten minutes before he pulls her off and she lays on her back.

She was having an affair. It was wrong. She was married, she was faithful. Yet, she couldn't stop it.

He leans over her and she felt his member touch her entrance.

She should stop, she shouldn't do this.

Instead, she opens her legs even wider. She was dripping wet with an eager anticipation. Her small breast rising with each breath she took.

"You are such a slut. To allow a man, not your husband to fuck you." her partner said.

Rose said nothing as he pushes his member inside of her. She lets out a cry and a moan of pleasure as she felt the member tore through her love tunnel.

He was big. He was not only stretching her pussy farther than it's ever been stretch before, but it felt as he penetrates deeper inside of her, he was splitting her in two.

Thankful there was no resistance as she was very wet and willingly. She grabs her thighs and attempts to spread her legs even further open as he begins to push deeper into her.

She leans her head back and moans like a slut. She was in heaven. It felt so right, so natural, so perfect.

What thoughts she had about her husband disappeared from her mind. Instead, she didn't want this wonderful feeling to end.

He stops allowing her to get used to his size. She flexes her stomach and pussy to grip her new partner's cock. She was very tight. It was like she was a virgin. It felt like when she lost her virginity to her husband on their wedding night, only it was better. More intense, more feeling, more satisfaction, more pleasure.

He reaches up and grabs her left breast with his right hand and holds it. She looks down and was surprised to see only a fourth of his cock was in her. Yet it felt so magnificent. She hopes she would be able to take all of it, it was really big and thick.

"Tell me what you want," he asks.

She looks into his eyes. She knew he had her.

Yet she didn't care.

"Impregnate me," she said.

She paused as she heard those words escape her lips. She meant to say fuck her. Did she really want this man's child? Now that she thought about it, she was fertile and she wasn't taking any pills or medicine to prevent herself from getting pregnant. In fact, it was possible for her to get pregnant on this very night with him.

He pushes forward then withdraws.

Rose felt empty as he left her. She wishes he wouldn't leave her feeling so empty.

Then he slams into her causing shockwaves of pleasure to ripple throughout her entire body. She cries out and moans in pleasure. He leans forward and kisses her on the lips as he rocks his hips to push into her submissive body. She quickly wraps her legs around his waist and locks her legs together. There was no way she was allowing him to withdraw out of her. The sex just started yet it was a million times better than the few times she had with her husband. She grabs his shoulders and he begins to push deeper inside of her. Touching areas of her canal her husband could never reach.

Like a virgin, she cries out as her pussy was for the first time, being truly fuck.

She pants, she moans, she cried out, all in pleasure. All for her lover.

"What do you want? A boy or girl?" asks her partner.

She looks at him and thinks carefully.

"A girl," she answers.

He looks at her in surprise.

"Why?" he asks as he continues to fuck her slutty pussy.

"Because, if she's your daughter, she will love you as I do," she replies.

He grows a wicked grin.

"In other words, you want her fuck by me," he said as he shoves his entire member deep into her causing her to cry out.

"YES! GOD YES!" she shouted.

"You're a slut. Willing to give your daughter to your father. No shame?" he asks.

"I'm a slut. I'm your slut. Just impregnate me. Give me your daughter so you can have her any way you want." she said.

Why was she willing to allow her future daughter, be fuck by her father? She knew it was incest. She knew it was wrong.

Yet she knew why.

Her husband has been eyeing their own daughter for some time. This was to spit in his face. She would give birth to a beautiful daughter, one worthy of being her father's mistress and lover.

He pulls her up and she holds him to prevent herself from falling back down on the bed. With this new position, she was able to bounce up and down on his cock. She does so and feels waves of pleasure in doing so.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial.

"Drink this," he said.

She should have asked what it was. Yet she opens her mouth and does so without question.

It tasted sweet.

"What was that?" she asks as she coughs.

"Something will make your dreams come true," he said as he holds her.

She knew what was coming. His cock began to swell deep inside of her. She arches her head back and cries out to the heavens as he begins to cum deep into her womb.

She knew right then and there, she was pregnant.

It was the best sex she's ever had and better than her fantasies.

She remains trap in that hotel room with him for four weeks, giving her body to him all day and night.

* * *

When she returned home, she knew she was pregnant because she rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

She should have been disgusted with herself for giving herself to another man who wasn't her husband.

Instead, she felt pride and joy as she holds her stomach knowing, in defiance to her husband, she was carrying another man's' child.

She manages to convince her husband that he must have impregnated her before she left for her business trip. He believed her and when Petunia asks why she was so sick. She told her daughter that she was going to have a baby sister.

Her husband chuckle saying it was most likely a son. Yet she smiled and said she knew it was a girl.

She quit her job so she could take care of her swollen belly as the months went by.

At night, she dreamed of that wonderful sex she had with her partner. His perfect physic and dominating nature.

Yet it occurred to her, she didn't know his name.

As the months went, she got bigger. She was even bigger than when she was with Petunia.

Yet strange things would happen when she was in the room.

Things tend to move despite no one touching them. Petunia's dress turns from red to pink without explanation. All the liquor and cigarettes disappeared in the house that caused her husband to leave to drink and smoke with his buddies.

Rose would hold her stomach and wonder if her daughter, who wasn't even born yet, was special. She rubs her stomach and knew the name she chose for her daughter.

Lily. She would be forced to take her husband's last name. If he learns of her affair and unfaithfulness he would divorce her, and kick her and her new baby daughter out on the streets. She really didn't have anyone to turn to. Her parents were dead and so were her in-laws.

It was a small price to pay to have this wonderful baby.

On January 30, 1961, Rose Evans gave birth to her daughter.

She holds her daughter and looks at her with a smile on her face. When Lily opens her eyes and looks at her mother, Rose felt fear. Not because of her daughter. It was her eyes. Dark Emerald Green. She had blue eyes and her husband had brown. It was possible to prove this child was not her husbands.

Thankfully her husband was in jail for the time being for a DUI. As this was a repeated offense, drinking and driving, they were keeping him for ninety days. So she could think of a story. Her grandmother did have green eyes. Yes, she uses that as an excuse. However, the truth was her grandmother had grey eyes. Yet her husband didn't know that.

Petunia looks at her baby sister and was curious to see if she was special.

Thankfully, luck was on her side. Due to the crash and drinking and driving, her husband arrived in court and was sentenced to five years in prison. Yet she couldn't help but wonder if another had a hand in this. Yet he would not be released for another eight years.

So Rose Evans raised her two daughters alone.

When Lily turns four, Petunia for the first time felt fear from her younger sister.

Lily was levitating her child blocks without touching them. Even Rose was bewildered at what she was seeing what her daughter was doing. Petunia was both shocked, yet terrified at what she saw her little sister was doing.

"Stop that! You're a freak!" shouted Petunia as she slaps her sister's hand to stop the levitating blocks.

Lily cries and Petunia was blasted off her feet.

Rose was torn at what she saw. Petunia gets up and runs to her room.

Rose, went first to check on Lily.

"You okay?" Rose asks her younger daughter.

Lily nods her head with tears in her eyes.

"When you do that, do that in your room. Don't let anyone see you," said Rose. Lily nods her head in understanding. Rose kisses her daughter and ruffles her red hair. She then goes see her oldest daughter and tries to calm her down.

Yet she ponders if the reason Lily could do these things was that of Lily's real father. Rose wonders where her one night stand flame was at.

Petunia, however, was difficult. At nine years old she has utterly convinced her sister was a freak.

Since that incident, Petunia would no longer interact with her sister. This made Lily upset as she tried to get close to her older sister. The poor four-year-old cried at her sister's hatred for her.

When Lily turns eight years old, her husband was finally released and he returns home to his wife. Needless to say, Rose was not thrilled to see her husband. She lets him kiss her on the cheek but refuse to let him touch her.

Petunia runs and hugs her father and he hugs her back. At thirteen years old, she was happy to have her father back.

Lily walks up to her mother and holds her hand carefully.

Rose hated this moment, the moment she would have to lie to her youngest daughter.

Daniel Evans bends down to look at 'his' youngest daughter. Lily hides behind her mother. Unwilling to approach him.

"She doesn't know you, she will," said Rose in an attempt to ease the situation.

Daniel accepted that and turns his attention to his oldest daughter.

Three years went by and Daniel Evans return to drinking and smoking. Even after all that prison time, he hasn't changed. He still spoiled Petunia letting her buy slutty outfits and letting her go out.

Then, Daniel collapse one day. He was holding his heart as if he was having a heart attack.

Lily, at ten years old, phone the ambulance and they came and collected him. Rose looks at her husband and wonders what happen.

At the hospital, the doctors told the Evans family that Daniel Evans had liver cancer. It's been untreated for some time and he was dying. The only thing they could really do ease the pain.

The only one really distraught by this was Petunia, who saw him as the best dad in the world. Rose was pleased the pig husband was going to die. He was starting to eye Lily whenever he thought she wasn't looking. Rose already knew Petunia gave herself to her father. The words 'her own car' sold her quicker than a hooker on cash. Rose had to listen to her oldest daughter fucking her own father.

Yet Rose couldn't wait for Lily to meet her real father. She wonders if the promise she made him would really come true. Lily would be beside herself if she did fuck her real father. Just the thought nearly caused Rose to wish he was here. Rose wonder where he was.

Petunia at sixteen, soon learn her mother would no longer allow her to be spoiled. Rose quickly threw out all her slutty outfits her father allowed her to parade in the house.

When Lily's eleventh birthday arrived, Petunia didn't even bother to attend. She quickly left with her boyfriend to do whatever it was she does. So Rose treated Lily to her own birthday. Lily was happy her mother cared. She did everything her mother told her to and listen to her with respect.

Summer arrived and that meant school was out. Lily got accepted into a private school.

Another key fact that proved Lily wasn't Daniels daughter was her brains. Lily was highly intelligent. Petunia was an average student. Lily was an honor student and she was already doing college math and problems that most high school kids weren't even attempting.

Rose walks over to get the mail and looks at them. An insurance bill to let her know the hospital bill for her husband. She wasn't worried, he was covered and she would inherit a nice life insurance when he died. She never had to worry about her daughter's future again. One thing she taught her daughter Lily, was never settle for second best.

She looks at the envelopes and when she reached the last one. She paused as she looks at the letter.

Lily J. Evans.

30 Summer Drive

Cokeworth, England

The Midlands

Rose turns over the letter to see a strange symbol. Four animes, a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle surrounding a large H.

Rose opens the letter and reads.

Hogwarts

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.)

'Dear Ms. Lily J. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

So many questions started to feel Roses head as she reads the letter.

So her daughter abilities were magic.

"What is it mom?" asks Lily.

"Read this Lily," said Rose as she hands the letter to Lily.

Lily reads and her face turns from curiosity to joy.

"He wasn't lying." breath Lily.

"Who?" asks Rose.

"Severus. He said Hogwarts was real and I would get a letter. Petunia said he was lying and there was no such thing as magic." said Lily.

Was the reason Lily could do magic, was because of her father. The father Rose still hasn't told her daughter.

"I'll ask Severus if he has an owl I can borrow," said Lily as she gets up with her letter in hand and takes off to her friend's house.

Rose smiles as she watches her daughter go.

* * *

Author Notes: How do you like. VoldemortxLily pairings are so interesting I've read a few of them. To make things understand, Voldemort enchanted Rose to sleep with him and the potion she drank was a potion meant for her to push her daughter to whom she wants her to be. So Lily will be attracted to her father without ever realizing why. As Rose thought about Voldemort and the sex they had with Lily in her stomach, so did Lily began to crave the same feelings to have the same man.

A bit dark and twisted, but hey, he's Voldemort. It's what he does.

Please like and review.


End file.
